Angel Florian
Angel Florian is a first year student at the Headsman's Academy of Fine Education. Angel Florian is written by Albel4t5. Biography Angel was born into a middle-class family in a small town in Virginia. She was the middle child of four other siblings. To stand out even more, she was also the only female of her siblings. As one might expect, this caused the girl to grow up with a more-tomboyish attitude. Where most girls her age in high school were interested in dates, talking about boys, and painting nails, Angel was more interested in swinging homeruns and backyard football with her brothers and their friends. Her mother had often attempted to get the girl involved in more girlish activities, but more often than not it would end in an argument between two… until Angel became interested in dance that is. Like most teens her age, Angel would often partake in a few activities that most parents would not truly approve of. While surfing the internet one night, the blonde girl came across an interesting urban legend about a road on the outskirts of town that was rumored to lead towards the gates of Hell. Under most circumstances, Angel would not have thought much about it… but it was Halloween after all. Seeing as how she did not have any plans that night, she thought it would be fun for a cheap laugh or two to see what the road was all about. She hopped into her car and drove down towards the road, amused to see just how much of the legend was made-up hogwash. Much to her dismay however, the road the gates were said to be on was fairly quiet… and very desolate as well. In fact, the only sign of life on the road happened to be a church that Angel had passed when she turned to drive down it. After progressing a bit, the girl decided to turn back. Upon coming back towards the main road, Angel spotted the church she had passed on her way down. She noticed several people standing in the parking lot with a small bonfire before them. It was not unusual for churches to often offer other activities for children and their families during the holiday. Angel decided to make use of the situation and pull into the parking lot to ask for directions. It was possible that she missed a turn or something after all. However as she got out of the car, Angel noticed several things that were quite awkward about the gathering. The people there seemed to be completely oblivious to her arrival. What’s more, was that there was a somewhat foul stench in the air… one that made the teen feel a bit queasy to her stomach. Putting the feeling aside, Angel decided to still follow with her plan. After several attempts to get their attention, the girl finally reached out and shook one on the shoulder. The man she shook slowly began to turn around, moaning in a deep breath as he did so. Angel gasped as the man faced her, noticing a very vacant look in the man’s eyes… and what appeared to be signs of decay as well. His arms slowly reached out for her as Angel took a step back. The others around the fire noticed this as well, as they began to slowly shuffle their way towards the girl as well. Not wasting a single moment, Angel rushed back to her car and drove home, never looking back the entire time… and never speaking of the zombie-like-people either. Her parents and brothers could tell something was wrong, as the girl seemed on edge for a few days after that… However, Angel would simply refuse to speak of the event saying that had simply watched some horror movie with her friends that had shook her up a bit. She even began to tell herself that, hoping to forget all about the incident… that is, until she began to apply for colleges. In early January her high school had a University Fair, with various community colleges and universities hoping to attract some new applicants and interests. While wandering around the fair and looking at various booths, Angel spotted a stray paper crumpled up near a trash can. The girl instinctively went to toss the paper into its proper place, however as she picked the paper up it slowly opened up in her hands. She found information about the Headsman's Academy of Fine Education. It was something she found quite odd considering the said college was not even present at the fair... especially since it was a fairly well-known school. Things became more unusual a week later when she received an acceptance letter in the mail for the Headsman's Academy, along with a scholarship for the school... despite the fact the girl had not applied for entry. Physical Appearance Angel stands roughly 5’6” with a slim-build, her measurements of 35-24-34. Her skin has a healthy, tan skin complexion. She has short, neck-length, light-blonde hair with long bangs that frame the sides of her face. Angel has jade-green eyes, and always wears a black headband to keep her bangs from falling over her eyes. In terms of clothing, Angel usually has a pretty casual approach. She enjoys wearing tank tops and t-shirts on most occasions, and seems to enjoy wearing outfits that help to show off her figure. This is not to say that she does not dress sensible at the same time, as she does take in the season and weather into account most of the time. Personality And Traits Angel has a bright, upbeat personality. She is quite talkative and seems to always have a joke or somewhat of a snarky comment to add to various situations. Needless to say, this can sometimes make it hard to tell when the girl is being serious or not. This has led her to hurt feelings before, but she never actually means to. Angel can also come off as a bit of a ditz at times. The girl is quite energetic, rarely being found to be stationary unless it is absolutely required of her. Majors Dance *Introduction to Dance Studies: Theory and Practice (DAN101) *Pilates (PED019) *Elementary Modern Dance (DAN105) *Dance Cultures (DAN176) Witchcraft *Introduction to the Paranormal (PAR100) *Witchcraft and Sorcery: Introduction to Staff & Wandwork (MAG101) *Gone With the Wind: Preliminary Wind Magicks (MAG107) *Whisper of Waves: Preliminary Water Magicks (MAG110) *Up, Up, and Away: Rudimentary Broomwork (MAG102) Category:Characters